


You're Missing the Point

by Ghostinthehouse



Series: Demon and Angel Professors [89]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Professors, Aromantic Crowley (Good Omens), Disabled Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Nonbinary Character, Other, amatonormativity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24441838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostinthehouse/pseuds/Ghostinthehouse
Summary: Crowley was sauntering from his classroom to his office to get some grading done, when some daring student or other shoved a brochure into his hand and fled.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Demon and Angel Professors [89]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1412962
Comments: 54
Kudos: 992
Collections: Aspec-friendly Good Omens





	You're Missing the Point

There's a long session of possible names being bandied about, none of which seem to fit. It's made all the trickier by not knowing which gender or genders Dr Crowley prefers, if any. With the way he hangs around Dr Fell, they don't want to presume, but they can't be sure. Dr Crowley, while as sharp-edged as any razor, somehow manages to keep everything personal to himself. No-one wants to find themselves on the wrong side of a tongue-lashing by asking questions. Finally, they grudgingly accept that they'll have to give him a chance to find his own partner. Besides, seeing who he chooses will give them more clues to choose someone later.

They find an advertising brochure full of options for dating activities and lie in wait, ready to hint at will.

Crowley was sauntering from his classroom to his office to get some grading done, when some daring student or other shoved a brochure into his hand and fled. Crowley flicked through it, registering too much text for easy comprehension and not enough contrast for the app on his phone to work accurately. He folded it and stuffed it into a pocket to decipher later, or at worst get Aziraphale to read for him. Behind him, the students broke out in silent glee, sure that he had read it, and taken the bait, and now...

Now they were sure he'd find someone. Nobody, surely, could be that oblivious.

Crowley, meanwhile, forgot about the brochure completely, too busy dealing with the day to day tasks of teaching and living. It wasn't until he sank into the sofa at home, and heard the protesting rustle of squashed paper, that he bothered to haul it out and toss it on the coffee table, out of his way.

He then got distracted by Luc easing onto the sofa beside him in brown trousers and a borrowed soft blue sweater that was too big on em. 

Luc ran the prepaid card they'd given em for replacement belongings through eir fingers and asked hesitantly, "You gave me advice on outfits once,* but, uh, my needs have changed since then. Do you...have time to help again?" 

"Hm? Oh, yeah, sure. Are you a skirt person or a trouser person these days?"

Luc just blinked, looking stunned. "That's...an option?" Ey eyed Crowley's own current outfit of black shirt and jeans.

Crowley shrugged and dug out his phone. "I find skirts aren't that practical when I'm working in the greenhouse, which is just about every day, so trousers it is when I'm on duty. I do have a few though." He pulled up a photo of his performance outfit from the year before last and showed it to Luc.

Luc's face took on an expression somewhere between stunned and wistful. "That's gorgeous." Ey settled back into the cushions, pulling out eir own phone (one of the few things ey had left). "I thought maybe something like this?"

Aziraphale came out of the kitchen with drinks and found them browsing together. He pushed the brochure to one side to make space on the table for the mugs, and then picked it up. "What's this, dear?"

"Dunno," Crowley responded with hardly a glance up. "Someone was handing them out and landed me with it. Haven't even read the thing."

"Oh, well then." Aziraphale sipped his tea primly, and opened the brochure with his free hand. "Oh. My. Yes, indeed. Someone has a sense of humour, my dear, it's options for dates."

"No use to me, then. You're as dated as anyone gets."

Aziraphale and Luc both looked at Crowley for a long moment, while he stared back without noticing the point whiz past overhead, then looked at each other.

"My dear wily serpent, you're being oblivious to amatonormativity** again."

"Says the angelic pot to the blackened kettle."

"They expect you to date someone."

"Really?" Crowley examined his fingernails with a wicked grin. "I think I'm about to be even more oblivious than usual."

**Author's Note:**

> * Part 54: What You Wanted
> 
> ** Amatonormativity is the name for when society treats romance as an essential norm, eg. assuming everyone should date until they find a partner


End file.
